Histoires en vrac
by cadixx
Summary: Vous trouverez ici plusieurs de mes histoires, toutes inachevées qui peuvent éventuellement inspirer d'autres auteurs. Je précise que ce sont toutes des fictions slash, avec des pairings variés mais ayant toujours Harry comme personnage principal.
1. Harry et Rosier

**Hello tout le monde ! Le retour éclaire d'une ...revenante ? Qui va aussitôt disparaître par la suite. Je poste ces histoires INACHEVEES, car elles sont dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois, voire des années. Je me suis dis si ça peut inspirer d'autres autres pourquoi pas. Si vous veniez à reprendre une de ces histoires, je vous demande juste de me prévenir, histoire d'être correcte. Vous pouvez prendre ça comme un challenge si vous voulez.**

 **Je n'avais pas forcément un titre pour chacune de mes histoires... donc à défaut je préciserai juste quel est le pairing. Tous des slash si vous avez des doutes.**

 **Pairing** **: Harry/Rosier**

 **Chapitre 1**

D'une des fenêtres du premier étage où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait guetter les adultes qui viendraient aujourd'hui à l'orphelinat choisir un enfant selon leurs critères de sélection. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ces personnes n'étaient pas dans le besoin et avaient tendance à côtoyer le beau monde. Si un enfant devait retenir leur attention, celui ci devait être presque parfait aux yeux de leur communauté.

La perfection ne venait que des enfants ayant encore les parents. Ces derniers ne pouvaient rien leur reprocher puisqu'ils venaient d'eux et les remettre en cause serai remettre en cause leur héritage génétique. Une chose impossible en somme, puisque celui ci était censé être parfait.

Pratiquement un vendredi sur deux une dizaine de couples venaient à l'orphelinat Poudlard. C'était un orphelinat plutôt côté, car peu d'enfants restaient au delà de leur 10 ans dans cet établissement. Tous étaient un jour amené à être adopté par un couple, plus rarement pas une personne célibataire. Les bébés étaient bien entendus les premiers à partir. Il était plus simple de modeler un enfant à sa guise quand celui ci ne se souvenait même pas du visage de ses géniteurs. Le plus souvent ils n'apprenaient jamais la vérité sur leurs origines s'ils ressemblaient quelque peu à l'un de leur parent adoptif.

Poudlard ne souffrait pas comme les orphelinats d'un manque à manger ou autre confort indispensable pour le bien être et l'éveil des enfants. Le bâtiment était un ancien manoir de taille moyenne. Devant lui s'étendait un immense jardin, très bien entretenu par les employés de l'établissement. Il y avait même un coin jeu pour que les enfants puissent se divertir après les cours, avec des balançoires, des toboggans, des marelles etc..

Le manoir avait plusieurs pièces et pratiquement toutes étaient utilisées. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait la salle de réception, la pièce la plus grande du bâtiment, qui servait à accueillir les parents ou les nouveaux orphelins. Toujours au rez de chaussé se trouvait également la salle pour la lingerie, les cuisines,la cantine et le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. A l'étage se trouvait la bibliothèque qui était presque aussi grande que les cuisines, les salles de classe, l'infirmerie et quelques salles vacantes.

Au deuxième se trouvait les dortoirs pour les enfants avec les chambres de certains membres du personnel. Le côté qui donnait sur la jardin était réservé aux garçons et l'autre qui donnait sur l'arrière cours pour les filles. Les orphelins n'étaient pas confinés par trentaine dans une pièce, non ça c'était la norme pour les orphelinats à moindre budget. Ici ils étaient environ cinq par chambre et on essayait de les mettre avec des enfants du même âge que le leur.

Et enfin au dernier étage, il n'y avait que les chambres du personnels restant dont celle du directeur de l'établissement et quelques pièces libres.

Cet orphelinat n'était pas à plaindre et son succès était dû au fait que le directeur était lui même difficile quand au choix des enfants qui viendraient vivre dans sa résidence. Cornélius Fudge était un homme ambitieux, il avait très tôt senti que le malheur de certaines personnes pouvait faire sa richesse. Il venait d'une famille bourgeoise, il avait pu côtoyer durant son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte la haute société et apprit ce qui leur plaisait ou déplaisait. Cornelius était un fin observateur et assez conscient de ses capacités intellectuels.

Il savait que s'il s'était lancé dans la politique, il se serait fait manger tout crue. Certains membres de cette communauté était beaucoup plus « Serpentard » comme le voulait l'expression, que lui. Il savait qu'il aurait été vite dépassé et n'aurait été en fait qu'un pion entre le doigts des autres politiciens. Il avait été témoin de la chute de certains de ses camarades et elle n'avait pas été belle. Depuis ces derniers n'étaient plus reçus en société et ça Cornelius voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

Ce fut par pur hasard qu'il décida de se lancer dans la direction d'un orphelinat. Il s'était dit que comme tout dans une société, il y avait la boue et la crème, lui s'occuperait de la crème chez les orphelins.

Il avait donc investi dans ce beau manoir et dans un personnel qualifié, avant de partir à la recherche de perles pour que les gens de la haute société ne focalisent que sur son établissement.

Son réseau de connaissances en plus du bouche à oreille avaient fait en parti son travail et quelques mois après l'ouverture de son « commerce » des parents s'étaient présentés devant lui.

Depuis son « affaire » tournait très bien. Tellement bien que des parents désœuvrés qui avaient également entendus parler de cet orphelinat étaient prêts à faire des kilomètres et dépenser leurs dernières économies pour le voyage dans l'espoir de pouvoir donner à leur enfant un avenir meilleur.

Cornelius se méfiait beaucoup de ce type de parent. Il y avait eu bien trop de faits divers ou de rumeurs parlant de parents adoptifs victimes de chantages de parents ayant laissé leur enfant sous leur protection. Certains même avaient été tué pour leur fortune, quand il avait été établit que l'enfant adopté allait être leur héritier.

Le directeur, tout comme « ses clients » voulaient à tout prix éviter ce genre de tragédie. La règle avait été imposé et devait rester inchangée, l'orphelin devait être vierge de toute famille vivante.

Le fait qu'en plus l'orphelinat Poudlard reçoive régulièrement des donations pour l'entretien du bâtiment, pour payer le personnel, mais surtout pour l'éducation des enfants pour que ces derniers en aient une équivalente à celle donnée aux enfants bien nés, poussaient l'homme à céder ou devancer le moindre désir des futurs parents.

C'était des personnes proches du directeur, plus particulièrement Madame Ombrage, Madame Chourave et Madame Bibine, qui étaient dorénavant chargées de trouver les enfants qui pourraient correspondre aux attentes demandées, quitte à devoir aller dans un autre pays.

Bien entendu, Cornelius savait que certains « clients » étaient exigeants ou avaient des critères bien définis dans ce qu'ils recherchaient. Lord Lovegood par exemple avait été très affecté par la décès de sa femme. Le directeur avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à une réception et avait été très admiratif de la beauté de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, elle était décédée d'une pneumonie après avoir pris froid en rentrant d'une promenade à la campagne.

Le couple n'avait pas eu le temps de concevoir un enfant. Xenophilus Lovegood était donc venu voir Cornélius pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas parmi ses pensionnaires une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, qui ressemblerait un peu à sa défunte femme.

Le directeur n'en avait pas une à sa disposition et savait que les blondes qui résidaient à Poudlard ne satisferaient pas le lord. Il avait cependant promis que si d'aventure il trouvait une qui correspondait à son attente, il serai le plus rapidement informé.

Quatre mois plus tard, la chance avait souris à Cornélius. Madame Chourave avait trouvé une enfant de deux ans dans un orphelinat en France qui répondait aux critères physique du lord. Elle était tout simplement adorable et son air rêveur n'était pas sans rappeler la défunte épouse, connue pour être une originale.

Xenophilius avait tout de suite été conquis. Les Malfoy qui eux recherchaient un petit garçon leur ressemblant le plus possible, avaient failli succomber également aux charmes de la petite. Ce fut la compassion de Narcissa Malfoy pour la tragédie vécue par le lord Lovegood, qui fit qu'il n'y eu pas un bataille financière pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant. La réputation de Cornelius et de son établissement ne furent que plus gratifiées.

Les Malfoy ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant parce que Narcissa ne cessait de faire de fausse couche. Les médecins avaient été clair, une autre fausse couche pourrait être fatale pour la femme. Lucius, un requin en politique et un serpentard en affaire était un homme très attentionné envers sa femme. Il avait épousé selon lui la plus belle et la plus distinguée des femmes d'Angleterre. Son affection n'était allé qu'en augmentant quand il avait découvert ses nombreuses qualités, malheureusement la qualité qui importait le plus au père de Lucius c'était qu'une femme puisse donner un héritier.

Le seul point sur lequel Narcissa semblait échouer à chaque fois lamentablement. La mort d'Abraxasse Malfoy avait fait retomber la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de la pauvre femme. Lucius ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques désobligeantes, ce qui la motivait d'autant plus pour lui offrir ce fabuleux cadeau. Mais la parole des médecins avait signé l'arrêt de toute tentative pour concevoir et comme bien d'autres couples ils s'étaient tournés vers l'établissement Poudlard.

Le couple avait cependant dû patienter deux années avant d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Là encore Cornélius avait fait des merveilles. L'enfant âgé de trois ans pouvait très clairement passé pour un Malfoy. Lucius avait même demandé à savoir d'où venait l'enfant. C'était Madame Ombrage qui l'avait trouvé dans un couvent qui faisait aussi office d'orphelinat. C'était une fille mère du nom de Sally-Anne Portgas qui était décédée à l'hôpital en donnant naissance à l'enfant. Ce dernier avait été donné aux Soeurs de la Charité de la ville de Bath où Dolores Ombrage l'avait trouvé. Le père d'après les dire était un officier de police mort en service, qui avait promis à la défunte jeune femme de l'épouser, mais qui avait toujours trouvé un prétexte pour repousser la date .

Cornélius avait voulut attendre que l'enfant se développe un peu plus pour avoir une idée de son physique futur. Il savait qu'en cas de refus de la part des Malfoy d'autres ne seraient pas aussi exigeants et le prendrait sans hésiter. Il développait déjà une belle ossature et son air d'angelot ferait fondre plus d'une femme en le voyant. Le directeur ne s'inquiétait jamais des enfants qu'il acceptait dans son établissement. Ils étaient tous pour la plupart mignons.

David Portgas, qui devient par la suite Draco Malfoy fut une des plus belle recette qu'ait compté Poudlard. Satisfaire des clients de cette envergure permettait de doubler, parfois triplet les prix des transactions.

Non Cornélius ne faisait pas dans le trafic d'enfant, il se défendait en disant qu'au contraire il était un marchand du bonheur. Son but était de rendre les couples heureux et de permettre aux enfants sans parents d'avoir une famille. Réunir tous les membres pour former une famille parfaite, avait un prix qui pouvait atteindre effectivement des montants importants. Mais ce n'était pas un trafic d'enfant.

De toute façon, les détracteurs de l'établissement Poudlard se trouvaient bloqués par le réseau du directeur qui le protégeait. S'attaquer à Cornélius équivaudrait à s'attaquer à la noblesse d'Angleterre, une catégorie intouchable.

Pourtant les ennemis de Fudge n'avaient pas entièrement tord quand ils parlaient de trafic. Les soupçons étaient nés en raison du fait qu'aucun enfant de plus de 10 ans ne restait dans l'établissement. Le succès pouvait se comprendre mais sans qu'il y ait aucune exception ça devenait douteux.

Les journalistes Dennis et Colin Crevey avaient enquêté sur ce que devenait ces enfants et avaient découvert qu'ils devenaient soit des garçons ou filles de compagnies pour les plus chanceux, soit des prostitués de luxe sous la coupe d'un homme célèbre dans le milieu, Antonin Dolohov.

Ils avaient également constaté que Fudge n'était pas très regardant sur la qualité des parents tant que ces derniers pouvaient payer la somme demandée. Aussi un enfant pouvait être vendu à une famille pour servir de souffre douleur ou pour satisfaire aux besoins pervers de l'homme de famille pendant que sa femme fermait les yeux sur ce travers.

C'étaient des informations très sensibles que les deux journalistes savaient, ne pourraient jamais être publiées. Ils perdraient en plus de leur emploi, sûrement leur vie et celle de ceux qui leur étaient chers risquait d'être menacée.

Ils essayaient tout de même auprès d'avocat de demander à ce qu'une législation soit mis en place pour qu'il y ait d'avantage de protection pour ces enfants ou qu'il y ait un contrôle mis en place. Ils se doutaient bien que Cornelius arriverait à s'en tirer mais si ça pouvait perturber un tout petit peu son business c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le nouveau client du directeur de Poudlard était un de ces hommes ayant un goût particulier. Lord Rosier était un homme qui aimait les jeunes garçons, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Il voulait un qui lui tienne tête, il voulait se faire dominer par ce ou ces garçons et pour le moment, le lord n'avait pas trouvé l'objet de son désir. Il avait déjà fait le tour de plusieurs orphelinats, était même allé dans les bas fonds des rues de Londres, mais n'avait pas été satisfait. Dans les bas fonds les enfants étaient souvent illettrés ou analphabètes, certains avaient certes l'esprit vif mais le physique ne suivait pas. Ils manquaient également de raffinement, mais cela ne pouvait leur être demandé vu l'environnement dans lequel ils vivaient.

Le lord avait juste trouvé matière à satisfaire ses besoins physiques avec un garçon de 14 ans, mais rien d'autre.

Aussi à force de recherche qui lui avait permis de savoir ce qu'il voulait véritablement,il s'était tourné vers Cornelius.

Ce dernier voyait en ce lord, encore la perspective de pouvoir faire une belle recette en cas de mission réussie. Rosier était connu pour être à la tête d'une immense fortune. Il avait investi dans les chemins de fer, mais également dans l'importation et l'exportation de produits étrangers et nationaux. On disait même qu'il avait une mine d'or quelque part aux Amériques. C'était un homme qui voyageait beaucoup, les rumeurs pouvaient donc allées bon train à ce sujet.

C'était également un homme très attrayant, de haute taille, le corps athlétique et souple, les traits fins sans être féminins,les cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts, les yeux de couleur chaude presque ambrés, des lèvres bien dessinées, au dessus d'elles était finement taillée une moustache selon les critères de la mode. Il avait attiré bien plus d'une femme mariée ou vierges dans ses draps, certains disaient même l'avoir surpris avec des hommes dans des positions compromettantes.

Les rumeurs restaient cependant des rumeurs, personne n'avait osé exprimer devant l'homme en question ce que certaines personnes disaient derrière son dos. Il était une personne bien trop importante pour risquer de s'attirer ses mauvaises grâces. De plus si ce qui se disait s'avérait être vrai, tant que ça restait privé et qu'il ne s'affichait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de se préoccuper de ce type d'affaire. Lord Rosier n'était pas et ne serait pas le dernier à avoir des goûts hors du commun parmi la noblesse. Bien des femmes savaient que leur époux n'était pas que focalisé sur la gente féminine.

Quand Rosier s'était présenté devant Cornelius, il avait dit être à la recherche d'un garçon qui deviendrait son pupille. Il était encore un jeune homme, le mariage le tenterai sûrement à un âge plus avancé. Il voulait cependant que l'enfant en plus d'avoir une certaine éducation, qu'il ne doutait pas que cet établissement procurait, qu'il est une personnalité bien marqué et qu'il soit vif d'esprit, car il lui serai toujours possible de lui offrir un emploi quand il atteindrait l'âge adulte. Être comptable dans l'une de ses entreprises par exemple demandait une certaine facilité intellectuelle.

Fudge avait tout de suite pensé à deux ou trois enfants répondant aux critères. Il avait donc proposé à Rosier de se présenter le vendredi prochain à 16h pour rencontrer les enfants qui pourraient éventuellement correspondre à ses besoins.

Le vendredi de la rencontre, le directeur avait demandé à Madame Bibine de préparer particulièrement Lavande Brown, Terry Boot, Neville Rain, Harry Potter et Tracy Davis pour la rencontre avec certains parents. Les autres enfants seraient également présentés et préparés à cet effet, mais d'avantage pour les autres éventuels visiteurs qui se présenteraient.

Les cinq enfants sélectionnés étaient habillés en vrai petits lord ou petite lady. Fudge voulait les mettre à l'aise dans ce qui serai normalement leur futur environnement. Les habits qu'on leur prêtait étaient les mêmes que les enfants de la haute société de leur âge.

A 16h, les clients étaient tous présents à la salle de réception. La ponctualité était une qualité auquel les personnes fortunés ne semblaient pas vouloir y déroger. Plusieurs tables avaient été disposé sur lesquels étaient présentés un service à thé accompagné de différents pâtisseries. Cornelius trouvait plus distingué de faire les présentations dans une atmosphère de détente et non pas de façon à ce qu'on compare sa façon d'agir à celle d'un marchant d'esclaves où les enfants seraient alignés les uns à la suite des autres.

Il voulait au contraire que les enfants sélectionnés et les parents aient la possibilité de s'entretenir sans que les autres personnes aux alentours ne les entendent. Fudge savait très bien à quel point, les gens fortunés tenaient à ce que leur vie privée reste privée. Le fait de voir d'autres personnes présente en ces lieux était malheureusement un sacrifice obligatoire pour qu'on n'accuse pas plus encore le directeur de trafic d'êtres humains. Cet aspect public permettait de sauvegarder la réputation de l'établissement.

Sept couples, dont trois qui étaient prévus depuis deux semaines environs étaient présents. Lord Rosier et un autre homme de petite taille et dodu, étaient les seuls personnes non accompagnées.

Derrière la porte de la réception, Fudge rappelait les dernières règles :

« Mettez vous bien les uns derrière les autres. Du plus petit au grand pour que ce soit harmonieux...voilà comme ça. Non Lavande tu vas sur la file de gauche, tu le sais très bien. Prends la main de Madame Bibine...oui ce sera mieux ainsi. N'oubliez pas ce que vous a appris votre professeur d'étiquette Monsieur Lockart. Vous vous tenez droit, vous ne parlez pas la bouche pleine et vous ne vous goinfrez pas... Ah oui en passant devant les tables des convives vous hochet la tête en signe de salutation. »

« Monsieur Fudge, les enfants connaissent les règles par cœur, faîtes leur confiance. » dit gentiment madame Chourave.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à répété encore une fois. » marmonna ce dernier, avant de se tourner vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il était celui qui guidait la file de droite au fond de la salle pour organiser les rencontres entre les visiteurs sans rendez vous et les enfants. La file de gauche , chaque enfant avait un membre du personnel lui tenant la main.

« Lady et Lord Longbottom, permettez moi de me présenter je suis madame Bibine, un membre du personnel de cet orphelinat. Près de moi, se trouve Neville, c'est un petit garçon un peu timide mais qui vous verrez vous enchantera. »

Tout en parlant, la femme écarta la chaise qui se trouvait en face du couple, pour permettre au garçon de s'installer.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésiter pas à m'interpeller je serai juste à quelques pas devant vous. »

Le couple se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se focaliser exclusivement sur la raison de leur venue dans ces lieux.

Les mêmes paroles furent prononcés aux autres couples pour Lavande et Tracy. De même pour Terry quand il fut présenter à Lord Rosier.

Harry avait été installé quelques tables plus loin en compagnie des autres membres du personnels pour patienter avant son tour. On l'avait autorisé à prendre un livre avec lui en attendant.

Le garçon eu le temps de finir un chapitre, avant qu'Ombrage ne laisse échapper un de ses « hum hum » afin de lui faire comprendre de cesser son activité. Ombrage n'était pas le membre du personnel le plus apprécié parmi les orphelins. Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante, mais il ne valait mieux pas être dans ses mauvais carnets et encore moins embêter ses chats. Et il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur elle pour être consolé, elle n'était capable d'empathie que pour ses animaux de compagnie.

Terry en sortant de table pour rejoindre les autres enfants au fond de la salle arborait un air triomphant. L'homme avec qui il avait discuter pendant de longues minutes lui avait plu. Il avait été gentil avec lui et lui avait parlé de choses intéressantes, un peu comme les professeurs. Il lui avait montré également qu'il était très intelligent, c'était ce que tous les adultes disaient de lui, qu'il avait l'esprit d'un génie. Il comprenait vite et pouvait enregistrer beaucoup de choses.

Le lord n'avait fait que lui sourire durant la conversation ça ne pouvait être que bon signe.

La rencontre avec le jeune Terry avait été intéressante, Rosier le reconnaissait mais pas satisfaisante. L'enfant avait effectivement curieux et respirait l'intelligence, mais pas le genre d'intelligence qu'il recherchait. Celle de Terry était bonne pour les bancs de l'université, si on donnait l'opportunité à cet orphelin il pourrait faire des choses intéressantes. C'était une donnée qu'il mettait dans un coin de sa tête. Pour le reste par contre, pour ce qu'il voulait vraiment, le garçon était complètement hors catégorie. Il était facilement malléable, il était plus un suiveur qu'un leader. Ce n'était pas forcément un défaut, mais pas la qualité que recherchait le lord.

Harry, le deuxième garçon qui lui était présenté par une dame nommée Ombrage, avait un physique qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Il ressemblait presque à une poupée. Sa peau était porcelaine, avec du rose aux joues permettait de savoir qu'il était tout de même en bonne santé. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux un peu en bataille, qui renforçait l'expression quelque peu malicieuse de son regard émeraude. S'il y avait bien une chose de fascinante chez cet enfant c'était son regard, qui parfois se voilait au travers de ses longs cils. Il était plutôt petit, mais Rosier n'était pas très bon pour déterminer l'âge en se rapportant juste à la taille de la personne.

Quand Harry s'assit en face de lui, il ne lui sourit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer et de croiser les jambes, attendant que l'adulte brise le silence.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis lord Rosier pourrais tu me parler un peu de toi ? » demanda ce dernier en s'adossant à son siège, tout en joignant ses mains devant lui.

« Voulez vous que je vous resserve du thé, monsieur ? Votre tasse est vide. » se contenta de répondre le garçon.

Bien que légèrement surprit, l'homme fit un signe d'assentiment.

« Prenez vous du sucre ?...du lait ? »

Quand le tout fut servit, Harry reprit sa place en s'asseyant bien droit, bu une gorgé de sa tasse avant de parler à nouveau :

« J'ai le sentiment...monsieur, que vous recherchez quelques chose en particulier. »

« Effectivement, il se pourrait bien que je sois à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. »

« Un enfant perdu ? »

« Non » répondit calmement Rosier

Le petit brun hocha la tête, avant de reprendre une gorgé.

« Vous recherchez donc une personne spécifique mais qui n'a rien à voir avec votre passé si je comprends bien ? »

Le lord pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté semblant méditer la question.

« Pas tout à fait »

« Je crains monsieur dans ce cas que se soit vous qui ne répondiez pas à mes critères. » attesta tranquillement le garçon, en regardant l'adulte droit dans les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis que vous ne répondiez pas à mes critères »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre, mais quel âge as tu donc pour avoir déjà des critères ? »

« Quel importance de savoir mon âge ou autre détail me concernant, puisque je vous dis que vous ne répondez pas à mes critères. Et sans m'avancer je ne pense pas répondre aux vôtres quel qu'ils soient »

« Quels sont tes critères ? »

« Contraires aux vôtres. »

Rosier sourit à la réponse. Il avait affaire à un drôle de petit bonhomme. Il ne semblait pas jouer un rôle cependant, les répliques lui venaient naturellement.

« Je reste tout de même curieux de mieux te connaître »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons avoir une conversation intéressante même en sachant que ça n'aboutira à rien de plus, qu'en penses tu ? »

Harry posa négligemment un coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, pour qu'il serve de support à sa tête, puis croisa de nouveau les jambes.

« J'ai neuf ans depuis trois semaines maintenant. »

« Un vétéran parmi les orphelins de Poudlard. La raison de ton long séjour ici est elle dû au fait qu'aucun parent ne répondait à tes critères ? »

« Au début non, j'étais de santé fragile et la réalité veut que les personnes n'investissent pas dans certaines denrées périssable à court terme. Quand je fus en meilleur forme, et plus à même d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de moi, je compris que mes espoirs d'une famille reposait sur des critères superficiels venant d'adulte tout aussi superficiels. Et que de toute façon ce que je souhaitais personnellement n'avait aucune espèce importance. C'était eux qu'on devait satisfaire et à long terme en plus. »

« Que de cynisme dans cette si jeune bouche » se moqua le lord

« Vous seriez bien naïf de croire que pas un seul enfant de plus de 6 ans ici n'est pas conscient de cette réalité. Ils ont juste la décence de ne pas l'exprimer devant vous. »

« Penses tu que rejeter les parents intéressés soit une bonne stratégie ? Poudlard n'est pas connu pour garder des enfants de plus de 10 ans entre ses murs. Tu pourrais tomber sur bien plus pénible que des parents superficiels. »

« C'est vrai. Mais vous n'êtes pas un parent, donc je n'ai pas à jouer la comédie pour que vous me preniez avec vous. »

« Suis je un si terrible choix ? » questionna Rosier en levant un sourcil,l'expression toujours moqueuse.

« Parlez moi de vous alors, que je prenne conscience de ma regrettable prise de position en vous ayant rayé d'office de mes prétentions. » challengea harry

« Bien, je suis un homme de 27 ans, je suis fils unique à la tête d'une belle fortune, issues des différents investissements que mon père et moi même avons fait. Je suis orphelin depuis deux ans maintenant. Je voyage beaucoup. J'aime me dépenser physiquement tout comme intellectuellement. Je.. »

« Pourquoi un garçon ? » coupa Harry

Si le lord fut surpris par la question et par la rudesse du garçon devant lui, il ne le montra pas. Il contenta de boire une gorgée de son thé, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Parce que c'est ce que j'aime. » osa t il répondre.

« Les jeunes garçons en particulier ou le sexe masculin en général ? » sourit le plus jeune, en se penchant un peu vers l'avant.

Le regard du lord se porta sur les employés pour visualiser la distance entre eux, avant reporter son regard sur le petit brun.

« Le sexe masculin en général, mais avec une préférence particulière pour les plus jeunes. » sourit en retour Rosier

« Très jeune il semblerai » précisa malicieusement Harry

« Une autre réalité auquel tu as été confronté malgré ton jeune âge ? » rétorqua l'adulte

« Non, mais les employés parlent et pas forcément tout bas sur les rumeurs qui courent à propose de Poudlard. Notamment les trafics d'enfants. » répondit il négligemment « Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais affaire à un ….vice caché dirons nous. »

« Je parlerai plus de plaisir défendu pour ma part »

« Quel type de plaisir défendu recherchez vous donc ici, cher lord ? »

« Un plaisir que j'aimerai que tu devines. J'ai le sentiment qu'en recherchant ce que je désir chez les plus jeunes, il sera plus authentique, il ne restera plus qu'à le raffiner éventuellement avec le temps. Je ne suis pas intéressé par des rapports charnel avec un enfant prépubert, mais par ce qu'il donnera quand il sera en âge d'en avoir. Je veux voir ce que je cherche depuis pratiquement le commencement. »

« Savez vous que vous prenez aussi le risque de ne pas intéresser l'objet de votre intérêt ? Je reproche souvent aux adultes de ne voir que leur point de vue et pas celui de leur interlocuteur. Ça leur éviterai parfois bien des surprises désagréables. »

« C'est un risque à prendre en effet. Mon plaisir ne serait donc uniquement intellectuel, si cette situation devait se présenter. »

« Hum hum, Lord Rosier, pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais c'est pour vous demandez si nous devons vous comptez parmi nos hôtes ce soir. Il est 18h30, c'est bientôt l'heure du soupé. » intervint Dolores, en se présentant devant eux.

« C'est très généreux de votre part, mais je vais être dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre, je suis attendu ailleurs. Vos pensionnaires ont réussi à me faire perdre la notion du temps, l'établissement tient effectivement toute sa réputation quand à l'art de la conversation qu'ont vos enfants. »

« Vous êtes bien trop aimable, my lord. Nous avons juste la chance d'être gratifiés d'enfants éveillés. » répondit mielleusement Ombrage

Rosier se contenta de sourire avant de se lever, il fut imité immédiatement par le petit brun, ce qui agrandit d'avantage son sourire avant de tendre la main à son compagnon d'après midi.

« Harry la conversation fut très divertissante, ce fut un réel plaisir »

« Le plaisir fut partagé lord Rosier » répondit il en prenant la main qui lui était tendue « Au plaisir de vous revoir parmi nos murs, passez une agréable soirée ».

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi, jeune homme » se tournant vers l'employé « Madame Ombrage » dit il avant de lui faire un baise main, qui fit rougir la femme.

Rosier se dirigea ensuite vers Cornelius pour lui donner ses impressions et éventuellement lui faire par de sa décision.


	2. Harrry et Kimimaro

**Pairing : Harry/ Kimimaro ( naruto )**

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard étaient attroupés tous les élèves de septième année. Atteindre l'âge de dix sept ans dans le monde magique n'était pas une chose anodine. C'était à cet âge où non seulement les sorciers étaient majeurs devant la loi magique, mais aussi en âge pour accueillir leur familier. Ce dernier pouvait être de tout type, aussi bien un animal ordinaire que magique, comme ça pouvait être une plante ( forcément magique cette fois ), un insecte ( généralement des colonies d'un même insecte), une créature magique ( un elfe autre que de maison, un sidhe, un ou une veela, voire gobelin etc ).

Le terme familier ne signifiait pas être au service du sorcier, le familier était un être qui le complétait. Sa magie devenait plus stable, coordonnée, harmonieuse et parfois pour certain plus puissante. La relation familier/sorcier était cependant une relation de réciprocité. Si l'autre moitié était un être magique, sa magie subissait les mêmes avantages que celle du sorcier.

Dans l'histoire de ce duo particulier, le rôle du sorcier était souvent mis en avant, du fait qu'il détienne généralement une plus grande réserve de pouvoir. Cependant, il pouvait arriver que le familier soit la tête pensante ou l'esprit le plus dominant. La relation sorcier/familier était personnelle et personnalisée. Mère magie ne formait jamais au hasard ces couples. Le rapport qu'il y avait entre les membres était personnelle car c'était eux qui établissaient leurs règles à vivre pour s'entendre l'un avec l'autre. Personnalisée parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas s'entendre. Il pouvait y avoir des désaccords, voire de fortes disputes, mais chacun savait qu'il ne trouverai jamais meilleur accord ou symbiose ailleurs, pas même avec leur époux ou épouse.

Harry comme tous ses autres camarades étaient à la fois nerveux et excité par l'événement. Les familles étaient présentes pour accueillir en leur sein le/la nouvelle/nouveau venu(e).

Andromeda et le petit Teddy avaient fait le déplacement pour représenter la famille du griffondor.

La bataille finale à Poudlard qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant, avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Personne n'avait été épargné par la perte d'un proche ou d'un parent. Ce jour là, celui qu'on appelait aujourd'hui « le garçon qui a survécu deux fois » avait vu disparaître ses deux figures paternelles avec leurs familiers. Remus et Sirius avaient sacrifié leur vie pour sauver celles d'élèves de première et deuxième année.

La mort d'une partie du duo ne signifiait automatiquement la mort de l'autre . Pour les sorciers, la perte de leur familier se traduisait par un sentiment de vide qui ne se résorbait jamais. Ça ne les empêchait pas de vivre, mais ils étaient définitivement changé. La perte du partenaire chez les animaux et les végétaux, faisaient que ces derniers retournaient à l'état sauvage. Il était difficile de savoir véritablement ce qu'ils ressentaient puisqu'ils ne communiquaient qu'avec leur lié par télépathie.

Andromeda avait perdu son mari puis sa fille à quelques jours d'intervalles. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir supplié sa progéniture de rester auprès de son fils, mais la jeune aurore voulait être près de l'homme qu'elle aimait et surtout prendre part au combat qui s'annonçait.

Le familier d'Andy était une plante venimeuse, que la sorcière avait nommé Aurora. A l'annonce du décès de sa fille, la maison avait été complètement recouverte par la plante, empêchant toute personne d'entrer hormis Harry quand il s'était fait annoncer par l'elfe de maison .

Depuis, le jeune homme vivait avec la sorcière et s'occupait de son filleul quand elle avait envie de prendre l'air ou qu'elle voulait simplement vaquer à une autre occupation. L'enfant n'était pas difficile à vivre et une relation fusionnelle s'était installée entre le petit et son parrain.

En ce jour particulier, Harry était content de tenir Teddy dans ses bras. Ça le distrayait et l'empêchait de faire des pronostiques sur quel type de familier il pouvait avoir.

« Je suis allée à la cérémonie de pratiquement tous mes cousins » déclara Andy qui se tenait près de lui, sa plante entortiller autour de son corps « et s'il y a bien une chose qui ne change pas c'est cette ambiance toujours électrique. Je sens plus de stresse que d'euphorie, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si un sorcier était un jour ressorti de la salle des incantations sans familier! »

« Va dire ça à Ron, je pense que ses frères lui ont fait le même coup que celui du troll en première année. » s'amusa à répondre le jeune homme.

« Sa naïveté ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. » rétorqua t elle, en balayant du regard la salle avant que celui ci ne s'arrête sur les personnes qui venaient nouvellement d'entrer pour lancer avec sarcasme « Tiens voici ma deuxième folle de sœur, c'est toujours un plaisir de la voir. »

« N'aviez vous pas entamer une réconciliation toutes les deux depuis la mort de Bellatrix ? »

« Cela s'est vite soldé par un échec des que j'ai appris dans les journaux la libération de Lucius. Pfff ! Cet homme est une pourriture de la pire espèce et de le savoir là, alors qu'il a été l'auteur de tragédies parmi les familles présentes me dégoûte. »

« L'opinion que tu as au sujet Lucius ne devrait pas déteindre sur les rapports que tu entretiens avec ta sœur.. Narcissa à le même sang que toi après tout, elle est vraiment de ta famille. Lucius n'est qu'une pièce rapportée. » avança gentiment Harry

« Tss, tu sauras que chez les Black quand on aime on se moque du reste. Ma sœur est totalement éprise de son époux comme je l'ai été du mien. Elle prendra sa défense quoiqu'il dise ou fasse. Il a déjà insulté Nymphadora devant elle sans qu'elle ne bronche. Non, je préfère m'épargner des déceptions futures, merci bien. »

Le silence tranquille s'était de nouveau installé entre eux. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas discuter de ses choses plus en profondeur aujourd'hui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le lieu pour. Teddy, installé sur la hanche de son parrain, observait les gens autour de lui et souriait parfois quand quelqu'un lui rendait un regard amusé.

« Andy ! Harry ! Ah vous êtes là, on vous cherchait partout ! » s'écria Molly Wesley en s'approchant d'eux

« On ne se cachait pas, on évite juste de se faire ensevelir par la foule grandissante » informa la sorcière.

« Oui j'ai remarqué ça, que de monde pour cette cérémonie ! Mais rien de bien étonnant. » approuva la rouquine. L'oursonne à ses côtés marqua son indifférence à la situation, en se couchant et en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si elles pouvaient s'amuser à zigzaguer entre les gens pour aller à la rencontre de toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient.

« Arthur ! Ils sont ici! » cria la mère Wesley en faisant de grands geste à son mari pour capter son attention.

Accompagné du reste de la famille, de leurs familiers et d'Hermione, le patriarche vint à leur rencontre.

« Oh Harry ! » s'écria la jeune sorcière en serrant doucement son ami pour ne pas déloger le petit qu'il tenait toujours « Je suis tellement excitée ! Coucou Teddy bear » dit elle ensuite en caressant gentiment les joues rondes du garçon. « Madame Tonks »

Le jeune Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, d'admirer son courage et sa force mentale. Hermione n'était pas sortie indemne de cette guerre. Elle avait été défiguré par un sort jeté par un mangemort. Une cicatrice longeait le côté droit de son visage de haut en bas, passant pas l'œil qu'elle avait perdu. Elle portait dorénavant un cache par dessus. Harry ne l'avait jamais abandonnée pendant sa convalescence, prenant silencieusement la responsabilité d'avoir mis son amie dans cet état. Sa présence, sans qu'il ne se doute, avait beaucoup aidé la jeune fille et lui avait donné la force d'aller de l'avant.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à penser ainsi, tous les blessés que le sauveur était allé voir, lui étaient reconnaissants d'avoir mis une fin définitive au combat, mais surtout d'avoir reconnu leur rôle dans la bataille. Le ministère avait encore beaucoup de travaille avec sa population pour que la confiance revienne, car pour le moment celle ci ne respirait que pour le dernier Potter.

Harry était vu comme le digne héritier d'Albus Dumbledore et protecteur du monde magique. Le vieux sorcier qui considérait qu'il fallait désormais laisser place à la jeunesse tout en gardant un œil bienveillant dessus, avait pris la décision de remettre sa démission cette année pour enfin prendre sa retraite. Les spéculations de qui serait le prochain directeur ou directrice de l'école allaient bon train. Les directeurs de maisons étant en tête des sondages.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit » enchaîna d'un débit rapide la jeune sorcière « Donc pour faire passer le temps j'ai essayé la méditation. Il paraît que c'est un bon exercice pour bien se connaître et d'une certaine façon deviner l'animal ou l'être qui se rapproche le plus de soi. C'est la même pratique pour devenir animagus... »

« Respire Hermione, il serai dommage que tu attendes l'année prochaine pour avoir passé la journée d'aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie » intervint Ron avant de rajouter doucement avec anxiété « Je suis dans le même état, mon pote si tu savais ! C'est pire que lorsque je joue les matchs de quiddicht inter maisons. »

Il fallait dire que les Wesley avaient des familiers de beau calibre. Bill avait une veela, appelée Fleur qui venait de France et qui avait tout de suite vu en ce sorcier plus qu'un simple partenaire. Il était prévu qu'ils se marient l'année prochaine. Charlie avait un dragon, qui pouvait réduire sa taille à celle d'un chat. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs sur son épaule, sa tête posé sur celle de son lié. Percy qui avait péri lors de la bataille avait eu une colonie d'abeilles. Et enfin Fred et George avaient eu chacun un démon renard.

Alors Ron comme à son habitude avait peur de recevoir quelque chose qui ne serait pas aussi impressionnant que ses frères. Pire, il avait peur d'être encore plus ridicule face à ce que pourrait recevoir ses amis. Hermione était une sorcière très douée, qui avait été une féroce guerrière sur le champs de bataille. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir un familier incroyable. Quant à Harry, beaucoup étaient venus spécialement pour voir quel serai son familier. Personne ne doutait que le sien puisse être un simple animal sans pouvoir. Albus Dumbledore dès sa scolarité à Poudlard s'était démarqué par son génie et il avait eu un phœnix. Voldemort qui lui aussi durant ses années études avait montré quel sorcier puissant il pouvait être, avait eu un basilic. Alors Harry qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir sans avoir encore acquis son familier, ne pouvait avoir que quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comparer aux autres et d'envier ce qu'il n'avait pas. Ses amis avaient appris à faire avec, car de toute façon ces moments ne duraient pas longtemps. Le rouquin faisait cependant de gros efforts pour ne pas vexer ou se mettre à dos les personnes qu'il appréciait.

« J'aimerai tellement que Malfoy recoive un ferret, ça égaillerait le reste de ma journée pour sûr. »

« Ne souhaite pas ça Ron, tu pourrais finir avec une belette en contre partie » plaisanta son amie, ce qui le fit grimacer et rigoler Teddy.

Pour le maintenir dans cette bonne humeur, Harry frotta son nez contre sien, ce qui avait l'art de le faire crier d'avantage de joie. Il aimait particulièrement quand son parrain et ses amis faisaient des grimaces avec des bruits étranges. En bon spectateur, il applaudissait toujours leur performance et en redemandait de plus belle.

Une cloche résonna pour prévenir que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Une nouvelle effervescence naquît au sein de la Grande Salle, la foule commença à prendre place sur les sièges qui venaient d'apparaître. La cérémonie étant publique, la salle avait été agencé de sorte qu'elle prenne la forme d'un mini Colisée. Au centre apparaîtrait un pentagramme quand l'élève se présenterait et quelques minutes plus tard se présenterait le familier.

La magie étant très ancienne, il était impossible qu'une personne extérieur à l'appelé puisse entrer en interférence avec le processus de lien avec le familier. Toute tentative aurait des conséquences terribles pour l'auteur, mais aucune pour la victime. C'était la raison pour laquelle, le niveau de sécurité pour cette cérémonie n'était pas très élevé. La magie elle même prenait en charge ce domaine.

Alignés en face des familles, amis, journalistes et curieux, les élèves de Poudlard se tenaient droits, essayant de contenir leur nervosité. Chaque sorcier serait appelé par ordre alphabétique par le directeur et devrait s'avancer au centre de la Salle et chantonner l'incantation qu'ils avaient tous appris par cœur. Pour ceux qui avaient peur d'oublier à cause du trac, ils pouvaient avoir un morceau de papier et le lire.

Quand le silence se fit, le vieux sorcier accompagné de son phœnix se leva de sa chaise pour s'exprimer :

« Je ne ferai pas de long discours car je sais ô combien cet événement est stressant pour nos jeunes sorciers » commença t il avec un petit sourire « Rappelez vous seulement, que la relation que vous aurez avec votre familier ne pourra qu'être exceptionnelle, peu importe ce qu'il est. Il n'y a pas de familier préférentiel, puisque celui choisi pour vous est le meilleur que vous puissiez avoir en fonction de votre personnalité et de vos pouvoirs. De même qu'il n'y a pas de petits pouvoirs, juste une mauvaise gérance de votre part. Sur ce mes amis et élèves, ne faisons pas durer le moment plus longtemps.

Hanna Abott ! »

Boitant légèrement, la jeune fille se dirigea au centre où s'illumina instantanément un pentagramme. Levant sa baguette vers le ciel, elle chanta correctement la formule et vit surgir de l'objet magique un dôme qui s'arrêta aux limites du cercle au sol. Après un petit moment d'attente, la sorcière fut comme en transe, ses yeux devenant complètement blanc. Elle sembla discuter avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose, car ses lèvres bougeaient sans que personne puisse entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Une minute plus tard, sortant lentement du pentagramme, se présenta un nouveau familier sous la forme d'un lapin.

Retrouvant un regard normal et le dôme disparaissant, la sorcière pris dans ses bras son compagnon et se retira du cercle sous les applaudissements de la foule et particulièrement de son seul parent vivant, son père.

Le scénario fut le même pour les élèves suivants, il apparut une biche (qui rappela le familier du défunt professeur de potion, Severus Snape ), un hortensia, une colonie de guêpes, un cheval ( pour Millicent ), un moineau, une tulipe, un raton laveur ( pour Terry ), un taureau ( pour Vincent ), un coyote (pour Seamus ) et une acromentula de taille réduite ( pour Daphné ) avant que le nom d'Hermione Granger ne soit appelé.

Avant de la laisser partir, ses deux meilleurs amis lui serrèrent brièvement une main chacun pour lui donner courage.

La foule n'était pas seulement curieuse du familier du sauveur, mais également des deux autres membres qui formaient le trio d'or. Ce qui faisait que la jeune sorcière sentait le poids de tous leurs regards sur elle, quand elle fut au milieu de la Salle.

Suivant le même processus que ses camarades, toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle quand une forme volumineuse émergea du pentagramme. Sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée, le familier d'Hermione était un centaure. Du son unique œil, il pouvait être vu toute la joie et l'excitation de la sorcière. L'hybride quant à lui ne se concentrait que sur la jeune fille devant lui et lui fit un sourire bienveillant, avant de lui prendre la main qu'elle lui présentait pour laisser la place au prochain élève.

« Je savais qu'elle aurait un truc ouf » se lamenta Ron « Je suis tout de même content de ne pas être celui qui passe juste après elle. Comment Goyle doit se sentir minable là ! Son pote a eu un taureau, tu penses qu'il aura un gorille pour maintenir l'équilibre ? »

Dean qui était près d'eux ne pu empêché un petit ricanement s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de reprendre son sérieux quand le regard sévère de Mcgonagal se posa sur lui et sur le rouquin.

A la grande surprise de tous, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Grégory reçut non pas un animal comme beaucoup le pensaient, mais un être magique et plus précisément une fée des bois. Celle ci vola joyeusement jusqu'à l'épaule de son partenaire pour s'y asseoir gracieusement. Ce fut tout sourire, la tête haute que le sorcier rejoignit sa famille.

« Prie pour un miracle la belette, car je te ferai savoir qu'il n'y qu'une seule personne chez les griffondors qui a eu un être magique contrairement aux serpentards. A croire que vous voulez monter une basse cours. » s'éleva la voix dédaigneuse de Draco.

Le rouquin voulut répliquer mais un autre regard assassin de la part de sa directrice de maison, l'en empêcha.

« Il m'énerve !» murmura t il tout de même entre ses dents, en serrant des poings.

La cérémonie reprit et ce fut au tour de Neville d'aller à la rencontre de son lié. Ce fut sans grande surprise de voir que c'était une plante, mais celle ci éclipsait largement les autres par sa beauté.

« Oh une Cent visages ! » s'exclama le professeur Chourave enchantée.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses collègues, la bonne femme expliqua :

« C'est une plante d'une grande rareté. Elle a possibilité d'avoir les caractéristiques de toutes les plantes qu'elle rencontre. Il suffit de lui présenter une fleur venimeuse par exemple, pour que quelques instant plus tard elle développe le même poison. Vous lui présenter un jonquille et elle en fera pousser tout le long de ses branches. Elle arrivera même à créer la graine de cette plante, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut éviter l'extinction de certaines plantes tant qu'on les lui présente avant. C'est juste incroyable ! Neville a tellement de chance ! C'est le rêve de tout herbologiste d'en détenir une. Alors en familier... c'est juste prodigieux, Bravo monsieur Londubat !' » finit elle en applaudissant bien fort le meilleure élève de sa matière.

Nott puis enfin Malfoy se présentèrent au centre.

Lucius et sa femme se trouvaient au premier rang, comme la plus part des familles d'élèves, firent un discret sourire d'encouragement à leur unique enfant. Les choses n'avaient pas été facile pour eux, après la guerre , l'arrestation du chef de famille et une partie de la fortune engloutit aussi bien par l'ancien mage noir que le nouveau ministère de la magie qui voulait qu'ils paient et paient bien, la famille essayait de se faire discrète.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le territoire et les membres de leur communauté se faisait un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient été du mauvais côté. Leur restant de fortune leur permettait de ne pas vivre dans des conditions compliquées comme c'était le cas pour la famille Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson. La famille Nott avait été assez maligne pour ne pas mettre tout leur or chez les gobelins et vivait de la fortune qu'elle avait caché dans les murs de leur manoir.

Si le familier de Draco était assez spectaculaire, il y aurait peut être moyen de regagner de l'influence au sein de la communauté sorcière. Dumbeldore avait beau dire, qu'il n'y avait pas de familier préférentiel, quand on avait un dragon, un phoenix ou une créature magique rare les gens vous regardait autrement. Ils vous respectaient. Le familier de Lucius avait été un loup argenté qu'il avait perdu durant la guerre. La perte de son plus fidèle amis et suivit de son séjour à Azkaban avaient affaibli et amaigri considérablement l'homme charismatique qu'il était auparavant. Sa femme avait subit également la même perte, son paon avait été tué par le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne pour la punir d'une soit disant incompétence. Sous le choc, Narcissa en avait perdu la parole et presque la raison pendant des mois, avant de se ressaisir pour son fils.

« Oh bordel ! » marmonna Ron quand il devina la forme du familier du sorcier blond.

Un pégase d'une robe blanche immaculée se dressait majestueusement devant son lié. La fierté, le soulagement et la joie se lisait dans le regard argent du serpentard. La créature après avoir donné un coup de museau à son épaule, réduisit sa taille pour atteindre cette d'un chiot pratiquement et voleta autour de son partenaire avant de le suivre hors du cercle.

En passant devant le rouquin, l'héritier Malfoy murmura moqueusement.

« Si ton familier est aussi roux que le mien est blanc, je pense qu'une belette à toujours toutes ses chances d'être ton familier, Wesley. Quelle chances tu as ! »

« Je crois que le parfum de Vol..Voldemort s'est incrusté sur ton corps Malfoy, ne sens tu pas cette odeur nauséabonde qui se dégage de toi. Ne vois tu pas ton familier s'éloigner à chaque pas que tu fais. Je crois même que ta souillure l'indispose. » répliqua vicieusement le griffondor

Cette fois ci ce fut le jeune Malfoy qui ne put répliquer car son amie Pansy venait d'être appelée et qu'elle lui lançait un regard suppliant pour qu'il ne gâche pas sa cérémonie.

Contrairement à son ami, Harry n'aimait pas pour se défendre ou attaquer faire référence au passé. Ça devenait facile surtout quand on était du bon côté. Il ne pensait pas que Malfoy ne devait pas recevoir quelques claques, mais objectivement celui qui avait commencé les provocations c'était Ron. S'il ne s'était pas moqué de Crabbe, Malfoy n'aurait peut être pas répliqué pour défendre son ami. Tout comme Ron réagissait quand on s'attaquait à l'un des siens.

Le sorcier blond était le seul à pouvoir répliquer et faire bouclier pour le reste de sa maison, car les autres avaient déjà trop perdu. Ils étaient prisonniers dans leur propre pays, laissé en pâture à la méchanceté des sorciers qui estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas assez payé. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils s'en prenaient souvent aux mauvaises personnes. Ce n'était pas les enfants qui étaient responsables des crimes de leurs pères et mères, mais le fait qu'ils portent leur nom suffisait que la honte, la haine, les rancœurs s'abattent sur eux.

Tous n'avaient pas non plus été des anges, surtout ceux qui étaient maintenant en septième, sixième et cinquième année aujourd'hui. Le regard hanté par les morts, les tortures auxquels ils avaient dû participé sur ordre de Voldemort, n'avait pas disparu. Aux yeux du bruns, ils étaient tout comme ceux qui avaient gagné la guerre, des bombes à retardement s'ils n'étaient pas pris en charge d'une autre manière que par le mépris.

Harry avait fait par de ses observations à ses amis. Ron n'avait pas compris dans un premier temps avant qu'Hermione lui face comprendre à coup d'arguments impitoyables. Neville, lui avait tapoté l'épaule et lui avait dit que s'il avait un projet pour leur venir en aide, il serait présent.

Son mentor, Dumbeldore s'était contenté d'un sourire mystérieux quand ils en avaient parlé lors d'une de leur nombreuses discussions autour d'un thé.

Le vendredi après midi était devenu leur moment, la rencontre entre la nouvelle et l'ancienne génération. Malgré l'écart, les deux hommes avaient vécu des situations similaires. Ils avaient tous les deux vaincus un lord noir, tous deux été traîné dans la boue, adoré, haï et souvent seul à porter le poids d'une communauté. Alors ils se comprenaient et appréciaient ces moments.

« Harry Potter ! »

Sortit brusquement de ses pensées par la voix du directeur, le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer. En quittant le rang, il serra légèrement la bras du rouquin pour lui donner courage également quand ça sera son tour. Le hochement de tête qu'il perçu du coin de l'œil lui signala que son ami avait compris.

La Grande Salle était redevenue silencieuse. Le dernier Potter avait même le sentiment qu'elle était encore plus calme que lors des passages précédents le sien. Le jeune homme n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas deviner la raison de ce silence presque religieux. Portant son regard sur Albus, ce dernier lui fit un discret sourire entendu. Le vieux sorcier ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il sentait que son protégé étonnerait encore la galerie, rien n'était ordinaire avec Harry Potter.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le rebord du pentagramme, le griffondor sentit une énergie traverser son corps. Il comprit alors que la luminosité du cercle venait de sa propre magie, comme il ça avait été le cas pour chacun des participants. En regardant bien les symboles au sol, il put lire en grec ancien son nom et une partie de son histoire. Le directeur lui avait donné quelque cours privé dans ce domaine pour lui faire découvrir d'autres branches de la magie.

Plus il s'approchait du centre et plus des inscriptions s'inscrivaient sous ses pas. Certains sigles lui étaient totalement inconnus et il supposa que ça abordait peut être l'histoire de son familier. Arrivé au centre, il leva au ciel sa baguette devenue tout aussi célèbre que lui et commença l'invocation. Avant que le dôme ne se forme autour de lui et que sa perception ne se brouille, il put apercevoir Andy et Teddy qui étaient placés pratiquement en face de lui, lui faire un petit coucou de la main. Il eu juste le temps de leur répondre par un grand sourire puis il se sentit diriger dans un autre lieu qui lui était inconnu.

Quand sa vision fut de nouveau claire, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une petite prairie entourée d'arbres de haute taille. Au milieu de cette verdure luxuriante, s'étendait un lac habillé de nénuphars. A quelques pas de là, était accroupi un jeune homme qui observait une petit fleur perdue dans les mauvaises herbes. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés, car son expression se faisait sérieuse voire soucieuse. Pour le sorcier, l'individu avait un physique assez particulier. Il avait les cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient juste aux dessus des épaules, une raie sur le devant en forme de zigzague les séparait en deux. De chaque côté une mèche était recouverte d'un fil rouge qui s'étendait sur sa moitié. Le visage était masculin mais les traits fin, deux gros points rouges ornaient le front du garçon, de même que ce qui semblait être du maquillage rouge également se trouvait autour des yeux.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir la couleur des pupilles car les paupières étaient baissées pour fixé la fleur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son observation. Il lui était difficile de définir la taille, cependant le jeune homme n'était pas épais et sa chemise entre ouverte laissait voir un torse plutôt musclé.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son déshabillage visuelle qu'il comprit véritablement qui il avait en face de lui. Cet étrange individu était son familier. Au même moment qu'il réalisait cette évidence, qu'il sentit de nouveau la magie se manifester et le pousser pour qu'il se dirige vers son partenaire.

Le griffondor était sur le point de s'introduire, quand il vit le main du jeune se lever et se serrer en poing près à s'abattre sur la fleur.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria t il

Sa voix fit sursauter l'autre, qui immédiatement porta son regard sur lui. Il avait tout comme Harry des yeux verts, mais les siens étaient moins brillants et faisaient d'avantage penser à l'herbe de la prairie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ne fais pas ça » répéta plus doucement le brun, en s'approchant d'avantage.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc quand à lui, abaissa lentement le poing pour l'observer.

S'accroupissant à côté de lui, le sorcier reprit du même ton :

« Regarde comme cette petite fleur est fière et belle. Elle paraît peut être fragile, mais c'est une force de la nature. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'être entourer des siens pour choisir l'espace où elle voulait éclore. Laisse la donc profiter de sa vie, aussi courte soit elle. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Faisant un grand sourire, il se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi, comment te nommes tu ? »

« Kimimaro Kuyga »

« Kimimaro Kuyga... ça sonne étranger, sais tu où est ce que l'on se trouve ? »

« Nous sommes pas très loin du village de Kiri » répondit il simplement.

Le ninja était intrigué par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était étrangement vêtu, n'avait il pas chaud avec tous ces vêtements ? N'est ce pas incommodant pour un combat ? Et son nom, Potter ne lui disait absolument rien. Son clan ne devait pas avoir attaquer le sien, puisque que son nom n'avait éveillé aucune reconnaissance de sa part.

« J'ai bien peur de me trouver dans un pays totalement étranger. » marmonna t il. « Tu es seul ici ? »

« Je suis le dernier survivant de mon ont tous été décimé après avoir attaqué les habitants du village de Kiri »

L'information avait été transmisse sans qu'aucune émotion ne s'affiche sur son visage . Il n'avait jamais développer d'attache avec les autres membres Kyuga, qui avait de toute façon bien trop peur de lui.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'avais prévu qu'Harry devienne le prochain directeur de Poudlard et qu'à partir de là de nouvelles aventures commence avec le soutient de son familier Kimimaro dont son histoire originale dans Naruto m'avait émue.


End file.
